Macy Gonzalez
Macy Gonzalez started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season three. Introverted, eccentric and artistic, Macy is someone who is an easy target for the mean girls. However what she lacks in social skills she makes up for it in her loyalty to the people she's closest to. Macy is best friends with Heather Watson and good friends with Jess Arnold, Sam Burge, Houston Nicholas, Dustin Rivers, Topher Potter and Miller Park. She has a conflict with Amber Collins, Manda Thatcher, Danny Magana and Angel Moon. Character History Season 1 Macy started on the series in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as a sophomore. She is first seen as a friendless loser by her classmates. Macy accidentally walks into Power Squad tryouts and is quickly teased by Sam Burge and Amber Collins. Jess Arnold defends Macy against the girls. Later that day Macy is sitting alone by herself at lunch and Jess asks to join her table. Macy is skeptical at first of Jess' intentions because she knows that she's best friends with Sam. Jess tells her that she is no longer friends with Sam and she dislikes Amber. Jess brings more of her friends, Dustin and Miller to sit at the lunch table with them. Macy finally has a group of friends for the first time in a year. Macy finds out that Sam and Amber plan on pulling a prank on Jess and she tells her about it. In New Flame (1), Macy in paired with Devin for a class field trip and she thinks that it's going to be horrible because she thinks that he's just like all of the popular jocks at school. However Devin proves Macy wrong and they become good friends. This causes drama because now Sam thinks that Devin is cheating on her with Macy. This is later proven wrong. Sam starts to realize what she was doing was wrong and apologizes to Macy but Macy doesn't accept her apology. Over time, Macy realizes that Sam has changed and she becomes friends with her. In Wrecking Ball (2), Macy finds out that Jess is moving and she is heartbroken. Jess tells Macy that she doesn't need her at Webster anymore because she has a lot of friends now and she can finally be happy. Jess finds out that she doesn't have to move and goes to the school winter formal with Miller. Trivia * Macy is one of the characters to dye their hair over time drastically. * Her best friend on the show has slowly shifted over her course of the show. It first started off as Jess and by her senior year her best friend was Heather. * She is the first person who become true friends with Houston. * Macy is the only character to call Topher by his full name Christopher. * Her father has Alzheimer's Disease. * She has slapped more people on the show than anyone, Amber and Angel. * Macy is the first girlfriend Miller broke up with off-screen. * Macy was the only character from Class of 2016 to not be seen since graduation. Relationships * Miller Park ** Start Up: Take My Breath Away (1) (208) ** Break Up: Between What Comes Around...Goes Around (2) (219) and Sweet Nothing (1) (301) *** Reason: Unknown Category:Character